


The Sleeping Dragon

by Luma95



Category: Hanzo Shimada - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo Shimada, F/M, Hand Job, Hot Sex, Overwatch - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, hanzo shimada - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luma95/pseuds/Luma95
Summary: ‘In the blink of an eye, I had been rolled onto my back with both of my hands pinned either side of my head. Hanzo was hovering over me with a strange look in his eyes, one that I only saw when he was about to fire an arrow through someone’s head. It was a look of concentration and authority.Without warning, Hanzo’s weight shifted so his face was inches from mine, but his hands kept a firm grasp on my wrists.A terrified gasp escaped my mouth, which was immediately silenced with Hanzo’s lips.’
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada & Reader, Hanzo Shimada/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	The Sleeping Dragon

“This is ridiculous.” I mumbled, wrapping my destroyed clothes further around me. Hanzo threw his backpack into the corner of the tent and sighed.  
“You are being dramatic.” He mumbled in his rough voice. In the hour it had taken Hanzo to erect the tent, the temperature had dropped to below freezing, and there was also torrential rain adding to the misery. Hanzo had managed to stay almost completely dry, adding to my irritation.  
“That’s easy for you to say, you’re practically a furnace.” I snapped, searching for a sleeping bag in my backpack. Despite it being mid January with a bitter chill in the air, only half of Hanzo’s torso was covered by a Kyudo gi: a thin Japanese combat outfit. Yet he still radiated heat as if it was a sweltering hot day. 

We’d been assigned on a brief mission together in Hanamura, with Hanzo being my ‘escort’ since he knew the area well. Despite him being a difficult person to interact with because of his constant stubbornness and arrogance, I was actually glad he had come along. He’d killed no less than ten guards with ease, and snuck us through a lot of quiet streets and took shortcuts I wouldn’t have found. 

Hanzo smirked at my comment and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Dragons breath fire.”  
I scoffed at his absurd comment, and pulled out the sleeping bag buried right at the bottom of the backpack.  
Once I’d unravelled it and lay it out flat on the ground, I noticed a huge problem. It seemed far too big for one person.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
“What now?” Hanzo asked in a frustrated tone, eyeing the sleeping bag warily.  
“This sleeping bag is designed for two people.” I mumbled, imagining myself smushed up next to Hanzo inside it. The thought made me feel uneasy, but not in a bad way.  
There had always been some strange tension between the two of us that I could never figure out. Sure, we’d worked together a lot, but never just the two of us. There was nowhere to hide now, and I’d realised he made me nervous. I didn’t know if it was his intense glare, his intimidating demeanour or just the fact that he was a cold blooded assassin.

“I understand everyone is trying to make cut backs, but seriously? They couldn’t give us two sleeping bags?” I grumbled, not really sure what I was so frustrated about. It was hardly a big deal.  
Hanzo stayed silent, watching my face carefully as I spoke. He was probably deciding how he felt about sharing a sleeping bag with me. Part of me was elated at the idea of being so close to him, but only because he would stop me freezing to death. His thick brows furrowed over those intense brown eyes he had, which were staring into me. This sent a nervous shiver down my back. 

“I planned on staying awake and keeping watch, so you will have the sleeping bag to yourself.” He muttered quickly, awkwardly adjusting his bow strap over his chest.  
Why was I disappointed at this?  
Surely this was a good thing.  
I didn’t have to share the sleeping bag with him, meaning I wouldn’t have to attempt to sleep whilst his overwhelming sandalwood scent and ridiculous body heat kept me awake. My stomach knotted at the thought, but more with nerves than anything else.  
“Fine with me.” I tried my best to sound nonchalant. It didn’t come across that way since I was shivering between words.  
“I will be just outside if you need me.” Hanzo said, swiftly exiting the tent without a second glance.  
The awkward tension seemed to have reached its peak.

I sat sulking for a few minutes, before finally deciding to change out of my soaking wet clothes and into my pyjamas. I whipped off the heavy coat and most of the layers underneath before throwing them into the corner. The only layer that hadn’t got wet was the small grey T-shirt I had on, which wasn’t doing much to keep me warm as I noticed my nipples poking though the fabric.  
Eyeing the entrance of the tent in case Hanzo burst in, I clumsily climbed out of the trousers I was wearing and added them to the messy pile of clothes. Now just being in a flimsy T-shirt and underwear, the cold air really hit me. My whole body tingled in protest to the freezing temperature, so I set about finding my pyjamas with haste.  
I fumbled in my backpack for a while before a wave of panic hit me.  
“Shit.” I spat, throwing the bag on the floor. There were no pyjamas in there. How much had the team overlooked when planning this trip?  
One sleeping bag, and no clothes to sleep in. Was I supposed to sleep in my drenched clothes? I pondered just sleeping in my T-shirt and underwear, but knew I’d be freezing unless the weather changed.

“What’s the problem now?” Hanzo’s voice shot out from behind me. A pathetic gasp escaped my lips as I span around to face him. He was peering through the opening of the tent, now soaking wet from being stood in the rain. Thin strands of black hair clung to his cheeks, making him appear younger and almost innocent. His dark eyes hastily looked me up and down, before settling on my chest. An odd expression crossed his face, like a mix of surprise, pleasure and discomfort all at once. It was then that I realised I was stood there practically naked, with my nipples clearly visible through my T-shirt.  
As an automatic response, I immediately crossed my arms over my chest in an attempt to hide my breasts. But my bottom half was still on full display, barely concealed by my tiny underwear.  
A wave of embarrassment washed over me as I felt my cheeks burn under his gaze. His eyes were lingering longer than appropriate, but there was a part of me that wanted him to look.  
I had been wrong before; this was the peak of our awkward tension.  
“Nothing, nothing. It doesn’t matter.” I mumbled, picking up the sleeping bag and clutching it to my chest to cover myself. I knew I was overreacting, and didn’t want to sound like a petty girl in front of him.  
Hanzo coughed awkwardly and adverted his gaze, but seemed slightly more relaxed now that I was somewhat covered up.  
He lingered for a moment, and I saw different emotions flicker across his face. I wasn’t really sure why he was still here, since we’d both just experienced something beyond embarrassing.  
“Goodnight.” He muttered, swiftly turning away and exiting the tent.

I groaned inwardly, now conscious that Hanzo could hear everything I did from outside. Couldn’t he have just announced that he was entering the tent? His stupidly quiet footsteps were great for our stealth missions, but annoying at a time like this.  
I clumsily crawled into the large sleeping bag, accepting that I was going to be extremely cold all night.  
Hanzo’s body heat would have been nice right about now...  
I banished that thought out of mind as soon as it entered. There was no way he would join me in the sleeping bag, and that’s even if I’d wanted him to. I knew he would likely spend the entire night sat outside the tent keeping watch.  
I wrapped the spare material around me, shivering under the thin layer of polyester. My body ached all over from the endless amount of walking we’d done, and that’s when I realised how tired I was. Even if it was freezing cold, my body was too tired to protest any more, and it wasn’t long before my eyes closed.

My eyes shot open into the darkness of the tent. There was a small beam of moonlight creeping through the entrance, casting a strange white glow around me.  
It was common for me to wake from nightmares, and this one hadn’t been that bad. A few Shimada guards, Hanzo running away...  
I then realised the chill in the air had vanished, despite the heavy patter of rain on the tent. My whole body felt warm, which seemed odd. 

A wave of shock hit me when I noticed Hanzo, fast asleep, crammed into the sleeping bag beside me. My heart pounded rapidly as I attempted to comprehend what was happening. He lay on his back with his bare chest on full display. A large black dragon tattoo circled its way from his shoulder down his left arm, which was brushed up against me. His heat was extremely welcoming, but I couldn’t quite believe how close he was to me.  
Why was he here?  
Had he got too cold outside? Doubtful, since he was basically a portable radiator.  
He’d probably joined me just to stop my shivering.  
I examined his face carefully while I had the chance. Even in sleep, he still looked so stern and intimidating. His cheekbones were so defined they almost looked sharp to touch, and his short facial hair curved with his chin and around his lips, which were slightly parted.  
I lay there without moving for a few minutes, listening to Hanzo’s quiet breaths. There was no way I could go back to sleep now, my mind was racing too much.  
I turned over onto my side so I was fully facing him, watching his chest rise and fall in unison with his breaths.  
Why was I so desperate to touch him?  
His broad chest and shoulders were inviting me in, and I wanted to feel his heat under my palms.  
Curiosity got the better of me, and I tentatively reached out a hand. I hovered it over his chest, not really sure why I was doing this. I imagined the awkward encounter I would face if he woke up; he’d probably get right up and storm out. Or just kill me.  
But my desire was overwhelming, so I lowered my hand gently onto Hanzo’s chest. 

Not even half a second after I’d touched him, Hanzo’s eyes shot open and he gasped in shock. Before I could enjoy the sensation of his hot skin on my palm, he had grabbed my wrist and forced me away. In the blink of an eye, I had been rolled onto my back with both of my hands pinned either side of my head. Hanzo was hovering over me with a strange look in his eyes, one that I only saw when he was about to fire an arrow through someone’s head. It was a look of concentration and authority. The compactness of the sleeping bag caused our bodies to be extremely close, almost enough to be chest to chest.

I blinked at him rapidly, trying to process what had just happened.  
Was he going to kill me?  
Terror washed over me, and my heart pounded so fiercely I could feel it all over my body.  
Hanzo stared at me, confusion flickering all over his face.  
Was this just a reflex to being woken up?  
I didn’t know whether to say anything at the risk of making the situation worse, but I was desperate to explain myself. His weight was crushing down on my wrists, so much I could feel them going numb. In my sleepy haze, I’d forgotten he was a trained assassin and would likely do something rash. A shiver of nerves washed through me as I realised what a mistake it had been to touch him, and what he might do to me now.

Without warning, Hanzo’s weight shifted so his face was inches from mine, but his hands kept a firm grasp on my wrists.  
A terrified gasp escaped my mouth, which was immediately silenced with Hanzo’s lips. 

What was happening?  
My eyes stayed open in shock as Hanzo kissed me fiercely. His hot breath filled my mouth with musky and tangy flavours.  
Was I still dreaming?  
My whole body tingled with nerves and confusion, but also excitement and anticipation.  
Without even thinking about it, I was kissing him back. My emotions scrambled together as I tried to grasp what was going on, all the while meeting the intensity of the kiss. His weight was shifted onto his arms, causing him to crush down my wrists so I couldn’t even wiggle them. I could feel my heart pounding so hard I was afraid Hanzo might have heard it too.  
The kiss was passionate, like he’d been holding it back for a long time and finally letting it out. I allowed my eyes to close, and relished in the intense pleasure that had been set loose.

This was crazy, but I didn’t care. I hadn’t realised how much I wanted him after hiding behind all the awkward tension. But now that I had him, I wanted more.  
Hesitantly, I allowed my tongue to enter his mouth and taste him further. To my delight, he immediately reciprocated and began ravenously devouring my tongue with his.  
I was still confused and slightly terrified, but any rational thoughts were emptying my mind as I sunk deeper into the moment.  
I attempted to free my hands from his death grasp, desperate to grab some of his hair and touch his bare skin.  
But he didn’t seem to notice, as he held me firmly in place.  
My desire got the better of me, and I playfully bit his bottom lip.  
A low groan escaped Hanzo’s mouth, and he finally released his grip on my wrists, allowing the blood circulation to return to them. Thankful for the return of movement to my arms, I immediately wrapped them around his neck, grabbing fistfuls of his dark hair in my hands. In response, his left arm curled under my back, forcing me closer to him so our bodies were touching. My whole body was alive with excitement and pleasure as I relished in the sensation of our bodies being so close. I ran my fingers across his muscular back, exploring every detail. His skin was so warm and welcoming, I just wanted more of it. 

With his spare hand, Hanzo ran his fingers up my waist before cupping my breast, all the while kissing me intensely. The heat from his palm radiated through my body, sending a flutter down my stomach and between my thighs. I could feel my nipple harden under his grasp and poke through the fabric on my T-shirt. In response, he gently tugged on it, causing me to moan involuntary into his mouth.  
I let my hands wander further down his back, finding the top of his boxer shorts.  
The thought of him climbing into the sleeping bag with me almost naked shocked me, but I soon lost that thought when Hanzo began massaging my breast, pulling my nipple between his fingers while he did so.  
The sensation was almost painful, but it still caused me to writhe underneath him in pleasure. The sleeping bag constricted most of my movement, but I managed to push my hips up to him. I instantly felt something hard press into my stomach.

Hanzo groaned into my mouth, and suddenly retreated from the kiss. He released both of his hands from me and stared at me with an expression so intense I couldn’t look away.  
The kiss had left me breathless, so I was practically panting as I looked into his dark eyes. Without a word, Hanzo grabbed my T-shirt with both hands and pulled, causing the material to tear completely in half to reveal my breasts and stomach. I blinked rapidly, stunned at the suddenness of his actions.  
There was a strange combination of the cold night air mixing with Hanzo’s warmth, sending an odd sensation of shivers down my stomach.  
I suddenly became aware that I was almost completely naked, aside from my underwear and now ruined T-shirt. But now was not the time to get embarrassed.  
I shuffled my arms out of the remains of the T-shirt as Hanzo watched me intently, his eyes never leaving mine.  
The intensity was almost frightening, but it was exhilarating more than anything else. The moonlight shone on his chest, defining every detail of his muscles.

Without a word, Hanzo shuffled further down the sleeping bag and bent over me so his head was at my pelvis, hidden completely by the sleeping bag. He began planting soft kisses on my stomach, sending small moans out of my mouth. I felt Hanzo kiss and lick until he reached the top of the underwear. My heart pounded as I anticipated what he’d do next, but was shocked when I felt his teeth graze my skin. I gasped as his teeth clamped round the elastic of my pants, and he slowly began to remove them.

Damn, this was sexy.

I thrusted my hips up slightly to assist with the removal of my underwear, but it seemed like Hanzo didn’t need any help as he already had my pants down to my knees. With one swift movement from his wrist, he pulled them all the way down to my ankles, so I clumsily kicked them off. The sleeping bag tightened as Hanzo made his way back up my body and hovered over me so we were face to face. I could hear my nervous breaths as I looked at his face, half lit by the moonlight. With eyes full of lust, Hanzo watched me closely as he began to trace his fingers up my bare thigh. I tried my best not to squirm underneath him, but the sensation of his calloused fingers on my skin was overwhelming.  
His fingers got closer and closer to my entrance, my panting increasing the whole time. Just as I thought he was about to arrive, his fingers halted and then reverted back down my thigh.

I groaned in frustration as Hanzo teased me, and I noticed a smirk appear on his face.  
The ache between my legs increased as his fingers began their slow journey back up my leg.  
His lips were so close to mine, so I lifted my head up slightly and planted a kiss on them. He gently kissed me back, continuing to stroke my inner thigh. I felt his lips curl into a smile as my desperate breaths filled his mouth. I was trying hard not to give in to my lust and devour him, but it was becoming increasing difficult the closer his fingers got. He traced circles around my entrance, sending involuntary shivers down my body as his fingers spread around the hot liquid that had escaped me.  
After what felt like an eternity of teasing, I felt him slowly insert a finger inside me.

I gasped into his mouth, and raised my knees as much as the sleeping bag would allow. Hanzo’s lips parted slightly as he thrusted his finger deeper inside me. I needed more.  
My hands found his hair, and grabbed fistfuls as he added another finger. A hot trickling sensation like flowing water began to soar through my body, sending my head rolling backwards. Seeing an opportunity, Hanzo ravenously kissed my neck as he increased the intensity of his thrusting.  
“Hanzo” I moaned, unable to stop his name escaping my lips. I was afraid that one of us speaking might have brought us back to reality and immediately stop what was happening, but it seemed to do the opposite.  
I felt Hanzo chuckle against my neck as he inserted a third finger, causing my legs to turn to jelly. I would have surely collapsed if I’d been stood up. 

Without thinking about it, I let go of Hanzo’s hair and ran my hand down his side, allowing his warmth to radiate through my fingertips. I caressed his skin and ran my fingers along the hem of his boxers until I found what I was looking for. Hanzo grunted slightly into my neck as I grabbed the hot bulge through his boxers and began my rub my hand along his length. With my other hand, I pulled on the hem of his boxers and began to remove them, but there was only so far I could go with the constrictions of the sleeping bag.  
Whilst continuing to thrust his fingers inside me, Hanzo used his free hand to pull his boxers down the rest of his legs and kick them off, much more elegantly than I’d managed.

I reached down and grabbed his length, now completely bare and ready for me. I was pleasantly surprised at the size of him, and began to carefully rub up and down, hesitating around the tip. This seemed to send Hanzo into some kind of frenzy, as out of nowhere his free hand clamped down on mine, once again pinning me in place. He picked up the pace of his thrusting, causing the heat soaring through my body to increase. I continued to caress his length, enjoying the strained moans escaping his lips.  
I could feel my body start to tingle with the promise of an orgasm, as I increased the rate I handled Hanzo’s length, feeling the veins underneath my palm. I could feel my head feel lighter as my orgasm grew closer.  
“Please” I whimpered, thrusting my hips further into Hanzo’s fingers.  
Just as I could feel myself ready to explode, he stopped.  
Very slowly, Hanzo retracted his fingers from me and sat back as far as the sleeping bag would allow.  
Panting heavily, I released my grasp on his length and reluctantly allowed my orgasm to disappear.

A wicked smirk appeared on Hanzo’s face as he watched me attempt to regain control of my breathing. My cheeks burned as I watched him lick his fingers clean, staring at me the whole time. Before I could think about even being embarrassed, he cocked his head to one side and a look of desire shot across his face.

Without warning, his hands were on my sides and he was flipping me around. Somehow, he had managed to worm his way underneath me so I was now lying on top of him. I rested my weight on my elbows and blinked at him in confusion as I attempted to understand how he has got me into this position.  
A wry smile appeared on Hanzo’s face as he watched my face contort in confusion.  
I was now sat on top of him, barely able to sit up because of the sleeping bag. Hanzo’s hands grasped my behind and squeezed, causing me to gasp. The throbbing between my thighs was unbearable, so I shuffled myself down slightly so I could feel Hanzo’s hot manhood around my entrance. 

I sighed with pleasure as he continued to massage my behind, the smirk never leaving his face.  
I’ll give him something to smirk about, I thought.  
Raising my hips slightly so I was hovering over him, I positioned myself so my entrance was directly over his manhood. The desire on Hanzo’s face filled me with excitement, as I slowly lowered myself into him, only allowing the tip to enter. All I wanted was to completely lower myself down so he filled me, but the tortured look on Hanzo’s face was worth the wait. His eyes closed and his lips parted as he began to thrust upwards, but I resisted and lifted my hips away.

Hanzo’s eyes shot open and he glared at me, before he increased his grip on my behind to hold me firmly in place.  
He was the only one in control here, and he was about to prove it.  
Grasping me tightly so I couldn’t move my hips, Hanzo thrust upward so he entered me entirely. The sudden feeling of being full overwhelmed me as I moaned loudly into his face and arched my back.  
Hanzo muttered something in Japanese as he continued with his thrusts, sending indescribable pleasure through my body. 

He finally let go of my behind and wrapped his arms around my back, pulling me in closer to him and locking me in a passionate kiss. With the new freedom, I began moving my hips up and down, finding a rhythm with Hanzo. I dug my nails into his shoulders as he penetrated further when my hips lowered, reaching points I thought were unreachable. In response, Hanzo bit down my bottom lip, so much I could taste the metallic tang of blood. 

His thrusting became more erratic as his panting increased, and I could feel my whole body shiver with different sensations. I increased the speed of my own movement to keep up with him, and could feel the trickle of sweat run down my bare back.  
I broke the kiss and tossed my head back as the increasing anticipation of an orgasm grew.  
Out of the corner of my eye, I could have sworn I noticed Hanzo’s dragon tattoo glow with a blue haze, but it must have been a trick of the moonlight. 

My inner muscles tightened around Hanzo as the heat soared through my body.  
“Fuck.” I groaned as the sensation swelled inside me like a volcano about to erupt.  
And finally I erupted around Hanzo, pressing myself down onto him and relishing in the feeling. A few seconds later, Hanzo buried his face in my neck and moaned loudly as I felt him erupt inside me.

Panting heavily, I collapsed onto him so he was supporting my full weight, and rested my head in his chest. His rapid heartbeat pounded into my ear as I felt his hand gently trace circles on my back. We lay there for a few minutes, allowing our bodies to relax. 

My mind was reeling.  
What happens now?  
What will Hanzo say?  
What am I supposed to wear now that he’s ripped my T-shirt?  
“Are you warm enough now?”  
Hanzo’s gentle voice called out, interrupting me from my thoughts.  
I giggled slightly, and raised my head to look at him.  
I’d never seen him look so relaxed and content. His cheeky smile made him seem so much younger and almost rebellious.  
“You ruined my T-shirt” I said, running my fingers along the lines of his tattoo.  
His chest raised lightly as he laughed, and he squeezed my shoulder.  
“You won’t be needing that” He grinned, before pulling me into another passionate kiss.


End file.
